Different Angles of Love
by electricblue1214
Summary: The machine said she would end up with Cole. It is supposed to have flawless results. But what about Jay? How will she choose? Will she make to the end?
1. Chapter 1

Different Angles of Love

**Before you read this one shot, I just want you to know that I am a full supporter of Jay and Nya not the other *gags* version with Cole. The only thing in this world that Cole has love for is cake. So, if you support the forbidden, well, good for you, you have a... different opinion. Carry on!**

Nya sat on her bed, confused. She had no idea what just happened. The matchmaker machine said Cole was her perfect match, and she was starting to see him in a new light. Yet, she still wanted to continue her happy relationship with the blue ninja. She started to think of all the possibilities.

Jay was the only one that new how to make her laugh, but Cole...let's just say he wasn't Jay. The blue ninja was kind and lighthearted, but yet the black ninja was steady and strong. He was good with strategy, quiet, strong, steady, and reliable. Jay was also quick, flexible, loud, and knew how to cheer everyone up. He was also quite reliable but is also quick to think, sometimes he doesn't think before he acts though, just like her brother. Nya was torn.

Still, that matchmaker machine was bound to have flawless results, but is it right about this situation? All those moments she had shared with the both of them, were they pointing her towards the right direction? Was she wrong about being with Jay on the first place?

She also thought about the similarities about the boys. They were both good willed and kind, they never back down from a fight, and are great fighters themselves.

And what about Kai? He'd be stuck in the middle if the other two did end fighting. The red ninja would be very pissed seeing that. How awkward would it be? If she and Jay broke up it would be very awkward, and if she started dating Cole it would turn out worse. And her brother would kill her for that. They would be in such a sticky situation.

"Hey, Nya! How are the kids?" the cake lover asked her. The girl was trying to avoid him, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. "W-What kids? W-we're not even m-married yet!" she stuttered, shaking. "Weirdo," he replied, looking at her confusingly, "I mean our students," Nya studied him carefully, before plopping down on the seat across from the boy, who was reading his newspaper. "You know, Cole," she started, "You don't always get the credit you deserve. I just want you to know that I respect you," Her

hand was on top of his. The boy chuckled, "Well, don't tell Jay," She gazed at him once

Her boyfriend had the most impeccable timing. "Tell me what?" he asked. The duo both jerked away from each other as soon as possible. Nya wanted to melt inside. The blue-eyed boy was so innocent, and he had no idea what was going on. The irritating brother followed into the room shortly after. "I hate to interrupt, but we're here," he stated.

After they headed back, Nya felt like she was going to break. The young girl burst into tears. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. There he was, blue orbs filled with sadness. The boy hated seeing her like this. He never wanted to see her sad. Her salty tears stauined his blue garb, her crying into the shoulders of her lover. The boy really wanted to know what was wrong, but only knowing she'd beome moody in the end. He stayed with her until she fell into a light slumber.

He had many questions to ask her. He turned to his girlfriend, that looked even younger in her sleep, who had been very mysterious lately. The boy was curious, but didn't let that take over him. How he wanted her to tell him what was wrong? Was this all his fault? Did he do anything wrong? A million questions ran through his mind.

The samurai next to him was stirring, wanting to awake from her light slumber. The blue ninja's presence was comforting to her, another thing she would have to miss if she took the machine's results. No, Nya was going to prove the machine wrong, and she was willing to do anything. Even if it took her own lifetime to figure it out.

Kai was beginning to worry about his little sister. Most of the time she seemed deep in thought, as if her decision depended on her life. She had been spending a whole lot of time with Cole lately, Jay even more than usual. What was going through her mind? Of course, he had to know. Time was ticking.

A few hours later, the hot-head knocked at her door._ She must be asleep, _he thought. Trying not to wake her, he opened the door slowly. The sight before him made him smile. The blue ninja had not gained his full trust, but he earned the trust to make the right decisions.

The two were asleep on her sister's queen-sized bed. They were facing each other, fingers intertwined, and her small figure was snuggled into his chest. The older brother knew he would have to let go one day and today was probably the day.

He was curious for information, and her room was probably the best place to start. What only evidence he probably found was a leather book. The entries inside astonished him, it told about all their adventures. It was not a diary, because his sister wasn't the type of person to keep them, perhaps a journal. The entry was in straight, aligned manuscript.

_Friday, January 29th_

_This has been one of the worst days of my life. The girls made me try the perfect matchmaking machine, of course thinking the results would lead me to Jay. Well, it didn't. It lead me to cake boy. I'm torn. If he's my perfect match, what about the person I love? _

His sister was in a deeper situation than he thought.

All he could do was try not to kill Cole.

**Angie's Note: Hey guys! So this might be a short story instead of a one-shot after all, probably about 3-5 chapters. How do you like it so far? Leave any comments in the revuew box. I can't believe I'm updating during the Olympics right now.**

**I know this one's usually not like material I write, since it's written in third person, and a bit more dramatic than usual. I actually like it!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**-electricblue1214**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nya awoke the next morning as the dawn cracked through the sky. She turned to her side, a bit shocked but happy to see him there. His auburn hair fell in waves along his forehead, and he was snoring lightly. The girl chuckled as she brushed the stray hair away from his eyes. He really needed a haircut. The blue ninja started to stir. She decided to go down to cook breakfast.

She never remembered him sleeping with her. She did request that he stay with her though. His presence , always made her feel...better. Everytime she was sad, he was always there, holding her close. The samurai hated her hormones, always making her moody with this and that. As she cooked, the only thing to keep her company were her thoughts.

The aroma of the food was tempting, and diffusion took the scent around the house. She expected Jay or her brother to be the first one down. Those two were hyper and energetic, always bickering and beating up each other. The thought of that made her giggle, for every time she found it amusing. But it was the black ninja that came down the stairs first, still in his pajamas. As she set the food down, she felt his emerald eyes looking at her.

The tension of the two was quite awkward. Both had nothing to talk about, perhaps because of the events that have happened the last few days. The two sat there, stuffing as much food in their faces before the two idiots came down.

Zane was the next one to appear, a bit confused why it was so quiet. "Where are the other two?" he asked. The duo shrugged their shoulders. At that moment, the two came down to the kitchen, Kai tackling Jay. Once they stopped, they dived for the food. These two and Lloyd were that actually acted like teenagers, Jay probably the most immature. Nya didn't know whether to count that as a pro or a con. That was another thing she liked about Cole. He was mature and knew how control himself.

"Morning, Nya," the blue clad greeted, kissing her cheek. The girl's older brother was not in a very good mood. After seeing what had happened in her writing, flipping through the small stack of parchment, he was quite furious. "I need to talk to you," he hissed. She was confused. Why was his mood so infuriating? She rose from her seat and went to face the raging fire ninja.

"What's going on?" she wondered, asking him curiously. He held up the leather book. Then it was the girl's turn to become furious. "Where did you get that?" she hissed at him, obviously mad. "The real question is, why are you playing with their hearts? Nya, they're my best friends, I can't afford to see them hurt, sad, or broken because of a girl's poor choices. The whole team could split up. Tell me, please, what's going on?"

She held back her tears, but her eyes still became watery. Finally, she gave out and was crying on her brother's shoulder. "I don't know," she sobbed, "I don't know," The red ninja softened a bit, pulling his younger sibling into a hug. He felt that she was in an emotional breakdown. "It's ok," he soothed, "You can trust me,"

Nya opened her mouth to speak, telling him the whole story. By the end, she was about to start crying again. Kai softened a bit. He also sort of felt bad for yelling at her. "So, how are you going to choose? You know, without experimenting," he asked. "I don't know, " she replied, "I guess I'll just try to go with the events that are happening," Kai nodded. That was reasonable enough for him.

They both headed down the stairs, the two boys hot at their trails. Once they were visible, Jay and Cole raced to get to her. Obviously, they both seemed to care. "Nya!" Cole cried. Jay shoved him out of the way. "Is everything alright?" he asked with a worried look on his face. The girl grinned at his immaturity. "I'm fine," she said pulling him into a hug.

The next few days were the same monotony. Each day, the girl would just become more confused. The black ninja seem to care about her more, and the blue ninja was becoming more caring and considerate to her, as if they were fighting over her attention. The tension between the two seemed to grow worse day by day. It seemed unhealthy to the rest of the people on the bounty.

She'd had enough after about a week. The samurai had lost it. "ENOUGH!" she bellowed at the two's latest argument. "Jay Walker! I expect more from you," she scolded, furious, "And Cole, when the heck did you start caring of every little thing I do? You didn't seem to care a week ago!" This turned the black ninja a deep shade of crimson. "I tried the machine," he mumbled. "What?" she asked. Nobody could hear him. "I said, I tried the matchmaker machine!" he yelled. "WHEN THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jay screeched. That's when he went silent.

"I don't know," he muttered, "you were acting all weird after you and the girls went to that machine. So I thought maybe it had to do something with that. And then I tried it. It pointed to you," Nya glanced at his sweetness. "How did you know about that?" the raven-haired girl asked. "The girls," he shrugged. Then she glanced at the blue ninja, who was steaming with fury.

The boy was furious with his girlfriend. One, for not telling him anything, and two, she didn't have just him as a lover. That explained her actions. He pushed his way through the group, slammed his bedroom door, and cried. He did everything for her, even his true potential, and this is what he deserved? Jay was devastated. He never wanted to see or hear from the both of them ever again. And that was the truth.

While the lightning ninja was clearing out his thoughts, the red ninja was very disappointed. "I told you so," he scolded, and went to comfort his devastated brother.

The samurai was furious at herself. She let the man of her dreams slipped away. She broke down, and the earth clad comforted her. Apparently, she was his now. Yet, she was with her perfect match, and it didn't feel right.

The fire ninja went to the blue clad's room. "Jay," he knocked. He opened the door, and there he was, curled up on his bed, a blank expression in his eyes, and all the life sucked out of him. His sapphire orbs were now a light shade of gray. Kai felt terrible for him. He couldn't imagine going through something like this. Jay was quite oblivious to most things, but when it came to his sister, that's when he matured.

"I'm sorry about my sister," he apologized. The blue ninja held up one hand. "No need to apologize," he murmured. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, and he looked terrible. Kai was going to find a way to cheer his best friend up.

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you liked it! Of course, this isn't the end. Please leave your thoughts in the review box and have a good day/night!**

**As you know, ForeverDreamer12 and I have started a Nya/Cole hater club (it's not harsh at all...). PM her to join. The current members right now are on her profile. Also, check out her stories! She is hilarious! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He didn't come out of his bedroom for days. The blue clad was really that heartbroken. The fire ninja would check on him, almost everyday, but each day his condition became worse. Kai was mad with his sister. He hadn't talked to her for days, no matter how much she tried. Then the days turned to weeks.

Meanwhile, the girl was impeccably happy, at least, that's what she thought in her mind. This was right...right? The boy sleeping next to her was her perfect match, and she was supposed to be desirably thrilled. Still, it didn't feel right. She was used to playful, sapphire blue eyes that woke up to her every morning, rather than calm, emerald irises. She missed him. She missed his touch, his feel, the way he always knew how to make her smile. Nya missed the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way his hand would never leave hers. What did she do?

The samurai couldn't stand it. She hadn't slept in days. It worried her. The girl wriggled out of the earth clad's strong grip on her waist, and ran up to the roof. She needed time to think to herself. Nya looked back at sleeping boy behind her. He didn't seem to care. Everytime she would do this with the Jay, he would always plead for her to stay with him.

The roof was quiet. A gentle breeze blew her short, raven hair out of her face. Little did she know, that on the other side of transparent roof, gray eyes starting to turn to blue again, was watching her.

He missed her. He missed her eyes, her laugh, the way she loved his childish actions. The boy was still vmad, but he loved her with all his heart. The space was empty, longing for her to return back to him. But still, he hurt her, so why should he talk to her.

Then he couldn't stand it anymore. The next thing he knew he was right next to her, and her chocolate brown irises were in a state of shock. Surely, they hadn't seen each other in a while. "Hi," he said dryly, his voice hoarse. The lightning ninja didn't talk for weeks, which was suprising for everyone. "Hey!" she answered back, a bit too cheerfully. He frowned at her. "What?" she asked, confused. She sighed, "Look, Jay, I'm sorry we haven't been speaking lately. I just thought you would never want to see me again. I hurt you so badly, and I'm sorry,".

This caused him to smile. "It's ok," he replied. She started to cry, and he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Then she flung her arms around his neck. This was the type of comfort she needed. And someone to be affectionate to her. He coughed after that, really badly. She stopped hugging him. "Are you okay?!" she wailed. "I'm fine," he coughed, "I'm just up here every night," "Without a coat? Jay, you idiot!"she yelled, as if they were dating again.

She chased him around until he somehow disappeared. Man, he was fast. "Jay!" she called. Nowhere. Something caught her eye. A blue cloth. At the bottom of the tower. "Jay!" the girl wailed. Had he jump off the roof? Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, and they jumped off the building. Was this the end? No, the person let her fall a few feet, and then finally caught her. She was dangling from one of his arms. "You tease!"she yelled at him. He chuckled and pulled her up to one of the floors. Their rooms. "I thought this was faster," he grinned. "You're crazy," she muttered.

He walked her to her room that she shared with the earth ninja. "Good night, Nya," he stated, his expression now serious. "Good night," she said, pecking his cheek. She gasped. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have done that," He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it," he told her, "My lips are sealed," And then he walked back to his room. She smiled and climbed back into bed with her earth ninja "boyfriend".

The next morning there were screams of peril rocking the house. Paramedics were outside with an ambulance. "Cole," she mumbled, but the other side of the bed was cold. What happened? Nya was terrified at the sight. A certain auburn-haired boy was being wheeled into an ambulance, out cold. "Jay!" she yelled, running outside. She ran outside to her brother and shook him. "What happened? Is he dead?" she wailed. "I don't know!" he cried impatiently, "I found him like that this morning! Don't know how long he's been there though," She screamed in terror.

"Miss," a paramedic said softly, "He's going to be alright," "Can I ride with him?" she asked. "Sorry, only blood relatives of the patient only," She sighed. She and the others followed the ambulance to the hospital. The boy was being rushed in and tested.

They waited. For hours and hours. _Jay, don't go. I need you, _the girl thought. Cole was pulling her into his arms, Zane was meditating, Lloyd was texting his parents about the news, and Kai was pacing the floor. Day turned to night, and that's when the doctor came in. They all rose. "Jay Walker?" he asked. They all shook their heads, anxious. "TELL US THE RESULTS ALREADY!" Kai bellowed. The doctor frowned at him. "He is fine now but he is unsteady," he started, "He suffered a severe case of both fever and pneumonia. He is fine. You may visit him now,"

They all raced to the hospital room. There he was, sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed, but before they could enter a nurse stopped them. "Are any of you blood relatives with the patient?" We all shook our heads. "Girlfriend?" Nya looked at Cole, and he nodded back at her. This was it. Her moment of truth. "I am," she tells her. "Well, follow me young lady," she said.

He is laying on the bed, fast asleep. The girl shook him gently. "Wake up," she said, feeling his forehead. His fever has broken and he seems well. She looked at the screen and saw his heart rate had accelerated. Because of me. "Why don't you go back to Cole?" he asks. "I broke up with him," she replied, "Jay, you're the only one who knows me. You know when I'm sad, and when I need to be comforted. I should've been more like that to you. I love you,"

Once those words left the girl's mouth, the blue ninja couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into a tight embrace, then kissing her lips. "I love you, too," he told her. And just like that. The two were just meant to be.

The others came back into after their lovely reunion. Kai hugged his best friend, happy that he was back to normal. His eyes were now the once lively blue they used to be. Then the boy turned to Cole. "You deserve her," he nudged. "Thanks," Jay replied.

The two kissed once more. "You scared me to death!" she exclaimed. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he joked. "Shut up," she teased.

And went all uphill after that. That was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Fin

**Angie's Note: And done! I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. I did for sure! I wanted to finish this before Valentine's Day as a gift for all of you. Well, I did it. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories. I really wanted to finish this one first! Thanks for all the support. **

**Have a good day/night!**


End file.
